Peldaasa Insurgency
The Peldaasa insurgency was a conflict between a secret rebel cell, the Protectors, and the occupational garrison of the Galactic Empire on the backwater planet Peldaasa, deep in the Outer Rim Territories. Starting with the Imperial invasion of the world, which forced Rancor's Fang, a fledgling rebel cell, off the planet in 2 BBY, it continued for many months afterwards. Sabotage, raids, strike missions, and prisoner breakouts were the most common tactics used by the Protectors, forcing the Empire to adapt to a counterinsurgency form of war. The insurgency was one of the best examples from across the galaxy of a coordinated rebel movement that eventually morphed with other resistance efforts into the Alliance to Restore the Republic. History Prelude Shortly before the combined forces of the Rebellion gathered above the Outer Rim planet Haaridin, Rancor's Fang, an extremely militant resistance group, had escaped Imperial subjugation of Bestine. With the aid of the crew of the Scrapper, a formerly-independent light freighter, the small flotilla of transports and corvettes raced to the Outer Rim. There, they found shelter and refuge in the remote systems of the galaxy's fringe. After a side mission where the indebted Gank pirate Korvas Noth and his friends obtained the coordinates for a secret smuggler's route from Han Solo, the rebels of Rancor's Fang escaped the roaming Imperial Starfleet that was slowly closing in on their location. Rallying with various rebel cells from across the galaxy, including the forces of the Mon Cala Mercantile Fleet, above Haaridin, the small "alliance" of rebels began talks of uniting into one fighting force. However, after the First Son, an Imperial Inquisitor, tracked down the location of a stolen Kyber crystal to the rebel fleet, his Battle Group Cresh chased the rebels away from the system. Only after Sergeant Exleire secured safe passage through the remote Peldaasa system, with the help of his new Force-using friend Kel Forsec, did the rebels survive Imperial retribution. They then scattered their forces after they believed they were not ready to work together, with Senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa promising each cell that they would one day be ready. Rancor's Fang and the crew of the Scrapper stayed on Peldaasa, where they utilized the planet's resources to repair and refuel their ships before they began Commander Deso Horain's planned Kwymar Extrications. The Rebellion betrayed Rescue of the ''Spinster's Loom'' Only days after settling down on Peldaasa, Commander Horain realized the need to supply his troops. With ammunition running low and heating units needed at an all-time high with the coming winter on Peldaasa, the Lannik sent his only remaining supply ship, the Spinster's Loom, on a resupply mission. After obtaining the much-needed supplies and beginning to travel back to base, the GR-75 was attacked by the Prosecutor. Locking onto the transport with its powerful tractor beams, the Star Destroyer began dragging the ship into its ventral hangar bay. The First Son planned to interrogate the captured rebels to discover the whereabouts of the rebel forces, hoping to find the missing kyber crystal along with them. The Scrapper and the two remaining A-wing starfighters of Green Group then launched out of hyperspace, attacking the Prosecutor ''and buzzing the tractor beam emitter. The rebel ships then jumped out of the Imperial's grasp, rendezvousing with their forces on Peldaasa. Enraged by his subordinate's continued failure, the First Son used an enhanced formed of Force drain, an ancient Sith Force power, to ruthlessly murder the captain. Appointing Admiral Nalon Demarcis as the new commanding officer of the fleet, the First Son reported directly to Darth Vader, in secret, of his status. Vader made it clear that the First Son was to continue his primary mission: hunt down the Jedi responsible for killing his Purge Trooper at Peldaasa. Both dark siders believed that the Jedi Knight Valo Sindar, was responsible, and must have stolen the kyber crystal from Imperial troops on Ord Mantell. No one really knew if Sindar was dead or alive at this point, with the Imperials believing he might be alive. In actuality, the aspiring Force-user Kel Forsec killed the Purge Trooper. Back on Peldaasa, Commander Horain sent his allies on another mission of equal importance. Taking passage onboard the ''Spinster's Loom once it had dropped off its cargo, the rebel agents rendezvoused with the Shadow Raptor in deep space. Discussing their mission with the frigate's captain, Hylo Sortuli, they set out to retrieve stolen Imperial droids at Port Tooga. This was the first example of working together with another resistance cell to achieve the same goal. Loss and reorganization Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Rise of the Rebellion